Cheburek
|related = Warrener Glendale Bulwark |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dials) |inttxd = Faction |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = cheburek |handlingname = CHEBUREK |textlabelname = CHEBUREK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The RUNE Cheburek is a budget sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on May 29th, 2018, during the Madrazo Dispatch Services Week event.All-New Madrazo Dispatch Services, Michelli GT & Cheburek Out Now - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cheburek is a mix of various models of Lada Classic lineup. Its sides resemble the trimless sides of the while the front end is borrowed from the . The rear is extremely similar to that of the Datsun 510, but relevant to the Lada line of cars is closer to the but with minor changes such as more detailed taillights and a rear mounted licence plate light instead of a bumper mounted light. The stock bumpers could be based on the bumpers, albeit with lower profile. Like many vehicles in the game, the rear passenger door windows of the Cheburek do not seem physically possible to roll down. The car allows for a few color combinations, where the primary color is applied to the entire bodywork and a secondary color for the roof and pillars. It also allows for a tertiary color, which applies to part of the dashboard, door panels and seats. The car's interior and dials are basically derived from the Faction and its derivatives, but features a dashcam mounted on the dashboard, which is unique to the vehicle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car has a small Inline-4 engine, with the same engine sound as the Issi Classic, which is a high-revving, whiny engine. The car has high amounts of torque that cause wheelspin when under heavy acceleration. As expected for a small, less-powerful car, the Cheburek's top speed is average but makes up for its quick and responsive handling, with minor oversteer present at low speeds. Owing to its design inspiration, the suspension feels firm and planted to the ground. The car can easily power slide around corners even without performance modifications. Braking is acceptable. Crash deformation is acceptable, although the car's small mass allows it to be thrown around easily in collisions, with little effectiveness in ramming other vehicles. The engine may sometimes emit a rattling noise and the transmission sounds clunky when shifting gears, even if the car is fully repaired. However this does not affect the car's performance and are only sound effects to make the car feel as though it is poorly built. The Cheburek has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Cheburek-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Cheburek-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Official advertisement of the Cheburek. Cheburek-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Cheburek on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Cheburek-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Cheburek on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Cheburek-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Cheburek on Rockstar Games Social Club. Cheburek-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Cheburek on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *During the Collect Tale Of Us mission, a Cheburek is among the stack of cars hinged on the transporter trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $145,000. Trivia General *The name is derived from , a deep-fried turnover with a filling of ground or minced meat and onions. Among various East Slavic Countries, it is a popular fast food in Russia, where the car's real-life inspirations originated from. *The Cheburek is able to be customized like a "cardboard ricer", which is a trend of customizing a car with various carboard parts, usually shaped like actual body kits (side skirts, spoilers, intakes, etc). **In addition, all of the available options cost $100 and override the standard price ordering (i.e. the cardboard skirts override the usual $5,500 from any second skirt or similar modification). *The interior's dashcam model is a reference to the Russian practice of mounting cameras in cars to provide solid proof against insurance scams or frauds. This has become a trend on the internet in the form of dashcam crash compilations. *The Hardbass livery is a reference to the Russian hardbass music culture. **In addition, selecting it will add a speaker inside the trunk, which functions similarly to those available for lowriders from Benny's Original Motor Works. *The ProLaps and Rusty ProLaps liveries are a reference to s modifying their cars with liveries. *The default radio stations for the Cheburek are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Carbon Tuner Hood option has a small dent on the model. This is not present on the standard Tuner Hood. References Navigation }} de:Cheburek (V) es:Cheburek fr:Cheburek pl:Cheburek pt:Cheburek ru:Cheburek uk:Cheburek Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by RUNE Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class